Our ongoing work on dementia with Lewy bodies, frontotemporal dementia, and Parkinson's disease with dementia primarily focuses on analysis of loci identified in our genome wide association studies in Alzheimer's disease and Parkinson's disease to see if we can tease out the genetic basis of dementia in these disorders which neuropathologically sit between Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease. We continue to work on genome wide association studies in dementia with Lewy bodies and frontotemporal dementia, and we have expanded our work in this area to include whole genome sequencing in 3000 DLB, 3000 FTD cases. Data generation for the first phase of this project is now complete, and quality control has been performed. The data will be released online through the AMP-PD portal in the first instance.